criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Clarke
Jeff Clarke is an actor best known for his role as Dan Greenburg in the science-fiction TV series The Zack Files. Biography Barely anything is known about Clarke's past, including his birthday, the names of his parents, where he went to school, where he grew up, and why he wanted to become an actor. What is known is that Clarke got his first on-screen role in 1994, when he was cast as Jock #2 in the comedic film PCU. Clarke earned his first major recurring role in 2000, when he was cast as Dan Greenburg, the clueless father of the main protagonist Zack Greenburg, in the science fiction TV series The Zack Files. Since then, Clarke has appeared in TV shows and movies such as Fargo, Designated Survivor, 12 Monkeys, Mad Men, Fire Twister, Shotgun Harley, Without a Trace, Monk, Category 6: Day of Destruction, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Clarke portrayed Mike Hayes in the Season Two episode "Revelations". Filmography *The Girlfriend Experience - 3 episodes (2016-2017) - Professor Bayne/Noah Hunt *Downsizing (2017) - Divorce Lawyer *Cardinal - 3 episodes (2017) - Lionel *The Expanse - 2 episodes (2017) - Elder McCann *Designated Survivor - 2 episodes (2016) - Congressman Kevin George *Valentine Ever After (2016) - Sheriff Carl *Saving Hope - 2 episodes (2015) - Grant Kelehar *Fargo (2015) - Richard Armbruster *A Christmas Horror Story (2015) - Taylor *Coconut Hero (2015) - Doctor *Fire Twister (2015) - Anthony *12 Monkeys (2015) - Jules *The Funtastix (2014) - Charles *Monday Mornings (2013) - Frank Valente *Darknet (2013) - Taylor *Rizzoli & Isles (2012) - Larry Bukowski *Mad Men - 5 episodes (2012) - Howard Dawes *Up All Night (2011) - Car Dealer *The Price of Happiness (2011) - John *Clear Blue (2010) - Griff *Shotgun Harley (2010) - Henchman #3 *Rules of Engagement (2010) - Chuck *Two and a Half Men (2010) - Sherman *Hannah Montana (2009) - Sound Engineer *Love Finds a Home (2009) - Mr. Travis *Without a Trace (2008) - City Worker *Ugly Betty (2008) - Larry Goldfarb *Unhitched (2008) - Dan *Monk (2007) - Sound Man *Criminal Minds - "Revelations" (2007) TV episode - Mike Hayes *This Is Wonderland (2006) - Mark *Wonderfalls (2004) - Savage *Category 6: Day of Destruction (2004) - George Kiley *Suburban Madness (2004) - Mike Singer *Darcy's Wild Life (2004) - Jerry Hazel *H2o - 2 episodes (2004) - Jim *Guest Room (2003) - Unknown Character *Chicago (2002) - Court Clerk *Doc (2002) - Unknown Character *A Guy and a Girl (2002) - Mike *The Zack Files - 52 episodes (2000-2002) - Dan Greenburg *Guilt by Association (2002) - Jimmy *The 5th Quadrant (2002) - Roland Kuff *Soul Food (2001) - Ted *Final Jeopardy (2001) - William Montvale *For Love of Olivia (2001) - Unknown Character *Haven (2001) - Ralph Faust *When Andrew Came Home (2000) - Mr. Kemper *Real Kids, Real Adventures (2000) - Uncle Frank *The Wishing Tree (1999) - Stephen Masters *Spenser: Small Vices (1999) - Hunt McMartin *Rocky Marciano (1999) - Brockton Eddie *To Love, Honor & Betray (1999) - Doug Latimer *Dangerous Evidence: The Lori Jackson Story (1999) - John Leino *Thanks of a Grateful Nation (1998) - Reporter #1 *The Wonderful World of Disney (1998) - Cop #2 *Blind Faith (1998) - Timothy *The Last Don (1997) - Policeman *Ms. Scrooge (1997) - Fireman *Color of Justice (1997) - Reporter #3 *The Wrong Guy (1997) - Oklahoma Cop *Jack Reed: Death and Vengeance (1996) - Carini *The Stupids (1996) - Delivery Guy *Side Effects (1995) - Detective Keith Ames *PCU (1994) - Jock #2 External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors